Red Riding Hood
by Carvainianwitch101
Summary: Basically a twisted up version of Red riding hood. Onodera is saved by a wolf when he was younger and the wolf has returned to claim the debt. Yaoi. TakaOno might be mentions of other pairings. R&R.
1. Preface

Ok This is a new story basically about my own personal yaoi version of little red riding hood. I'm not quite sure where the hell I got this idea from but here it is.

Rating: M for future lemons.

Onodera x Takano

Warnings Language and YAOI! BOY X BOY! MAN SEX! Don't like? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! That is all.

Preface

Once upon a time, in a village on the edge of a great forest lived a little boy who loved his grandmother very much. As often as he could the boy would visit his grandother in her cottage at the center of the forest and listen as she recalled wonderous stories about adventure and magic. His favorite however was the one about the girl called little red riding hood. The boy loved this story so much that his grandmother gave him a red riding cloak that looked just like the one from the story, but with a small twist.

"This cloak is infused with real magic," his grandmother told him, "Wear it whenever you enter the forest and it will protect you from anyone who wishes you harm."

"Ok Grandmother," the little boy said and true to his word the boy wore it every time he went to visit his grandmother.

One day, the little boy was on his way to his grandmothers cottage when he saw some beautiful flowers blooming just off the path. Deciding to pick a few for his grandmother he left the path. Hours passed, and by the time the boy realized how late it had gotten it was dark with in the forest. Realizing his mistake the boy tried to find the path again but it was impossible in the dark forest.

Scared and lost the boy wrapped himself in his cloak and began to cry. Unaware of the predator watching him.

"Human." The boy's head snapped up at the sound of the human voice and gasped in shock at the man before him. He was tall with light brown eyes, black hair and pale skin. He looked almost human...except atop his head was a pair of black dog ears and behind him a black fluffy tail swished lazily.

"W-who are you?" the little boy whimpered, "W-what are you?"

"That's not important." The man said walking towards the boy. "Your grandmother is worried sick about you. She asked me to come find you."

"But who are-" the boy began but was cut off.

"I already told you that's not important." The man-dog thing said as he reached the boy and with out hesitation bent down and scooped up the boy bridal style

"H-Hey!" the boy yelled blushing violently, "P-put me down!"

"It's faster if I carry you." The man said, "Hold on."

The boy gasped when the man took off at a speed not humanly possible. It seemed only a second went by before he was gently lowered to the ground.

"Ritsu!" he heard a familiar voice call. He glanced around and could just barely spot his grandmothers cottage through a few tree's. His Grandmother was waiting at the door calling his name.

"Grandma." He whispered and was about to run to her but stopped and turned back to his rescuer. "Thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

A smirk crossed the man's face and in a second he was before the boy grasping his face between his thumb and his for finger and hovering but inches from the boy's face. "Oh I'm sure someday you will but for now..." The next thing the boy knew soft lips where pressing into his own and a probing tongue swipe once across his lips, and then they where gone, along with the man who gave them.

Ritsu stared blushing at the place where the man disappeared. His lips tingling fom the man's contact. Who was that strange man, and why after a single kiss did he feel... happy?

"Onodera!" his grandmothers call snapped him out and with out further hesitation Ritsu turned and ran from the woods and into his grandmothers arms.

"Oh Ritsu I was so worried!" his grandmother cried hugging the boy to her.

"I'm sorry grandma." Ritsu replied, "I left the path to pick some flowers and got lost. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well your just lucky you didn't run into the wolf." His grandmother cried.

"The wolf?" Ritsu asked pulling away from his grandmothers arms. "What wolf?"

"He lives in the forest." His grandmother began, "A great wolf with fur as black as night. He preys on travelers who loose their way in the night. This is why it is very important for you to never leave the path, for if he sets his sights on you. There is no escape."

The boy thought for a moment about the man with dog ears and tail and for a second thought that perhaps he was the wolf but then shook his head. It was impossible. Wolves can't turn into humans and humans can't turn into wolves.

"Promise me Onodera Ritsu that you will never leave the path again." His grandmother said, "The wolf can't touch you if your on the path. Promise me."

Ritsu looked into his grandmothers worried green eyes and nodded slowly. "I promise grandmother."

Ritsu's grandmother hugged him once again before quickly herding the boy inside her cottage. Ritsu glanced once more back into the forest where he had just arrived from. Who was that man who had saved him, and what did he mean by someday Ritsu would repay him?

Shaking his head Ritsu pushed all thoughts of the man out of his mind opting instead to focuse on the delisious smell of beef stew wafting towards him. He was at that moment completely unaware of the yellow eyes that had been watching him the entire time or of how much his life was about to change.

An- Ok so this chapter is done and hopefully I'll have the next one up either today or tomorrow but with my luck and the fact I'm on a library computer it may take a little longer. However I hope you enjoy this story. Also if you read my other fanfictions I just wanna say EVENTUALLY I will finish Witch of Kirigakure but with all the new stuff going on in the manga it's making it a little more complicated but I think I know what's going on with it. So yah... R&R Bye. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Really sorry about the wait! It took me forever to finish this chapter and even longer to post it! But here it is! I OWN NOTHING!

Rating: M for future lemons.

Onodera x Takano

Warnings Language and YAOI! BOY X BOY! MAN SEX! Don't like? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! That is all.

Chapter 1

Rough hands ran across his body exploring all unfamiliar territories. Small moans forced their way from his mouth as a talented tongue played tag with his own. Pleasure racked his body and he couldn't control his hips as they bucked madly against probing fingers.

"P-please!" he called to the man above him. He was so close now. Just a little more and he'd be lost.

Slowly the fingers slid out and something much bigger began to take their place. Looking up his green eyes met with brilliantly intense light brown eyes.

"Ritsu." even the man's voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Ri-chan!" 'That voice... I know that voice.' "Oh come on Onodera, get up!"

Green eyes slid open and blinked slowly. Above him was NOT the man whose touch left his skin tingling, or whose voice sent delicious shivers down his spine. In fact it wasn't a man at all. Above him was a girl he recognized all too well and was a little disappointed that she was there.

"There you are Ri-chan!" An Kohinata smiled down at him; her brown eyes practically glowing with laughter. There was no doubt about it, anyone would be proud to have this beauty at their side. Agreeing with everything you said, following every order given. No one would dare not find her attractive. It just wasn't possible. No one would reject such a beautiful girl. That is except for Ritsu and that was where the problem was... he was supposed to find her attractive. He was supposed to fall in love with her. He was her fiancé after all.

"An-chan." Ritsu began before pausing to take in the kimono his "fiancé" was wearing. It was made of a fine red tussah silk (very expensive) and was tied loosely so as to expose the most amount of silk without going past the strict line of modesty. She was on all fours bent over him with her long brown hair loose. It was an interesting tactic that was most likely thought up by Onodera's own crafty mother and to which An had no idea of.

"Y-your mother sent me up to wake you for breakfast." she said blushing. This is why he knew An was only the victim here. She was way too innocent to actually have come up with such a seductive plan. Even if it failed.

"Arigato An." He said as he sat up and moved out from underneath the covers of the futon. Standing up he held a hand out to the kohinata heiress and like a true princess she took it and stood with the grace only nobility could achieve. "Tell my mother I'll be down in a few minutes." He escorted her to the door.

"A-are you not accompanying me?" She asked that blush returning to her face.

"I'm not properly dressed," Ritsu replied giving his best smile. An looked as if she wanted to say something. Her mouth opened and then closed. She gave a quick nod and then turned away slowly. Ritsu watched her leave and waited until she was out of sight to close the door. "This is getting old." he sighed out loud as he crossed his room to his closet. Today wasn't the first time he'd been woken up by the Kohinata heiress. In fact it was a growing reoccurrence that annoyed him to no end. Not that he blamed the poor girl. If anything he blamed his mother more than anyone else. It would seem the woman had caught on to her son's lack of interest.

Sliding the shoji screen door open, Onodera kneeled down to search though his clothes. He picked out a plain pair of dark blue hakuma with a white shirt and a matching dark blue haori. He reached in deeper to grab a pair of Tabi (socks) and Geta (shoes) when a flash of red caught his attention. Pausing for a moment he gave a sad smile to the old clack hiding under a pile of his grandfather's old clothes. Gently he removed the old garment from beneath the others.

He remembered the day he had received the cloak. His grandmother had made it because it matched the one in his favorite child hood story. He had worn it every day since then, even though everyone else thought it was a little girly. His mother had nearly had a heart attack when she had seen him wearing it.

~Flashback~

"Onodera Ritsu take off that ridicules cloak!" Lady Onodera yelled her green eyes narrowed, "Where in Kami-sama's name did you get that wretched thing!"

"Grandmother made it for me!" The Onodera heir chimed happily twirling in the velvet fabric, "It matches the one in the story!"

"What story?" His mother asked, "stop that before someone sees's you!"

"Little red riding hood!" he replied as he stopped his twirl. "It's my favorite fairy-tale!"

"Humph. That old women is still filling your head with those ridicules stories!"

"But they're not ridicules!" Ritsu said defensively, but his mother just shook her head.

"You've been spending too much time with that woman." His mother said taking his hand and leading him into the house. "Perhaps it's time you should stop. You're nearly 12 years old. It's time you stopped acting like a child."

~End Flashback~

From that point on Lady Onodera had done everything in her power to limit her son's visits to his grandmother's house. He quickly became accustomed to sneaking out and hearing the words, "Your grounded leave his parents mouths." It was all worth it though. His grandmother would always welcome him in with a great big hug. She never turned him away. That is until the day he got lost in the woods.

He never understood exactly how she knew he was in coming to visit her but the day he got lost she knew he was coming, and when he didn't appear before sunset she had grown worried. She was too elderly to attempt a journey into the woods herself, but she stood outside her cottage for hours until Ritsu had emerged from the path. That night the old woman told Ritsu no story. She only fed him and sent him off to bed and in the morning he awoke in his father's arms. His father's deep angry voice raised at the elder woman. Ritsu never caught exactly what his father had said, but he remembered hearing his father's final words. "No longer will my son visit a Witch."

The next day Ritsu had learned that his father was no longer just mildly enforcing his mother's words. If Ritsu ever even stepped foot in the forest he'd be beaten and locked inside his room for the rest of the day. This went on for years until one day his father told him that the unthinkable had happened. His grandmother was found dead in her house with wolf prints leading to and from.

A tear fell from Ritsu's eyes as he was hit with a wave of remorse. It was still painful to think about the way his grandmother had died. Alone. With no one to protect her.

Shaking his head to clear it of the bad memories, Ritsu placed the cloak back into the pile and wiped his eyes for any stray tears. Grabbing the final articles of clothing he needed he quickly got dressed before heading downstairs to the dining room where breakfast was already being served.

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu." he greeted the occupants of the room. Namely Lord and Lady Kohinata, An, and his own parents Lord and Lady Onodera. Similar greetings where thrown back to him as he took his place beside An.

"Ri-chan!" An called, "I trust you slept well? With the way you were tossing and turning I hope you didn't have a bad dream."

That dream was a reoccurring one as well. All ways the same, though honestly Onodera enjoyed it better when he got to finish it. Though something bugged him. Who was the man? He had already gotten past the fact it was a guy, he'd figured out he liked boys better years ago, but just who was the man?

"Ano Ri-chan?" An questioned snapping Onodera out of his daze.

"Ah Gomen An-chan I was distracted." 'By the fact that I'm dreaming about having sex with a total stranger!'"I slept fine thank you."

"Oh." An said smiling, "I'm glad." With that she turned back and continued eating and making small talk.

'This isn't going to work. If my family or anyone else found out I was attracted to a guy I'd never met... I'd be put in the insane asylum. That and father would have a cow!" Onodera spared a glance at his father as he sipped from his porcelain tea cup. He must have really been staring because his father's eyes snapped open and he began glaring at the younger Onodera. Smiling sheepishly, Ritsu quickly averted his eyes. The last person he wanted to upset was his father.

'Well at least there's no way anyone could find out on their own," Ritsu thought a bittersweet smile crossing his face, "The man in my dream doesn't exist. Even if I wish he did." A pang of sadness went through him at the thought but he pushed it aside and began to join the current conversation going around the table. No one noticing the faint traces of sadness in his eyes.

~Else Where~

The black wolf moved swiftly through the snow covered forest its golden eyes constantly searching the surrounding tree's for the enemy. 'Where are you?' He wondered as he dodged another tree. His ears perked in an upright position as he ran just barely caught the sound of a twig snapping to his left before a second black wolf appeared and made a slash at the golden eyed wolf.

The first wolf dodged the razor sharp claws by only centimeters and quickly jumped back. The two wolfs entered a standoff and began circling each other.

"Why are you following me...," The first wolf began his voice a low and dangerous growl, "...Takafumi?"

A low chuckle slipped from the other wolf as dark blue eyes glinted maliciously. "I thought that was obvious Masamune-kun." A growl slipped out from Takano and in seconds the wolfs where tearing at each other again. Blood oozed from the inflicted wounds and the wolves separated.

The wolf known as Masamune grunted in pain from a rather deep gash on his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Takafumi yelled, "I want revenge! I want you to feel your heart being ripped out just like how you ripped out mine!" Masamune said nothing but dodged as Takafumi attacked.

'I can't keep this up for long.' Masamune thought as his shoulder gave a sharp pain. Glancing around him he searched for an escape.

"Don't get distracted Masamune-kun!" Takafumi yelled as he slashed at the other wolf again. Takano just barely avoided the slash but just as he avoided the blow his ears picked up the sound of rushing water. 'A river?'

Quickly a plan began forming in the golden eyed wolfs mind and in seconds he was racing off towards the river with Takafumi close on his tail.

He cleared the trees in seconds and was about to jump into the icy water when a large weight landed on his back and sent both him and the weight, Takafumi, into the fast rushing water.

They were dragged under in seconds. Takafumi released his hold on Masamune and both began to kick furiously for opposite ends of the shore. Masamune was the first to reach the bank and pull himself up. Glancing behind him he searched the shore for Takafumi but there was no sign of the blue eyed wolf.

Silently the wolf bowed its head for the lost wolf before he began to move on. He walked through the forest at a slow limp, his shoulder becoming agonizingly painful. Eventually to painful to walk on, and at that moment he thanked every deity he could think of as an abandoned cottage came into view. There was something oddly familiar about the place but he was too tired to really concern himself with why. The cabin's door was slightly ajar and carefully he nudged it open and slipped inside.

The cottage was a mess. It looked as if someone had ransacked the place for any valuables just before they had left. Tables and chairs were overturned or smashed Glass lay where a mirror once hung and dust was everywhere. However, there was a familiar and wonderful scent faintly drifty around. He couldn't place where he had smelled it before but he was too tired to care. Hobbling over to where the bedroom of the cottage was Masamune was about to hop on the dismantled bed, but stopped when he noticed a small cot beside it where the sweet scent was a little thicker. Deciding not to strain his shoulder even more he collapsed on the cot instead and breathed in the amazing scent. "I'm coming for you...Ritsu." With that the wolfs form began to change. His limbs became longer and the fur on his body recited. No longer was there an injured wolf on the cot. Instead there was a man. A man with black hair and intense golden eyes. Atop his head where doggie ears, and just above his butt was a fluffy black tail.

CHAPTER FINISHED! Sheesh I wanted to be done with this a month ago! Darn procrastination! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! SOOOOOO sorry for making you wait! I really didn't anticipate it taking so long! Well R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 2

OK sooooo sorry about lateness! If you haven't noticed I'm awful about updating! But here it is the new chapter please enjoy!

~Beginning~

The little girl laughed happily as she ran through the dark snow covered woods carrying a small handmade basket full of treats for her grandmother. She raced around a bend of tree's before stopping short at the edge of an icy black river. "phew. That was close." she said letting loose a deep breath.

"Hiyori!" A deep voice called from somewhere in the distance.

"Coming Father!" she called smiling as she turned to the sound of the voice but just as she was about to call out again to the other voice her brown eyes caught the sight of something lying in the snow. Her scream echoed through the forest.

~ Chapter 2~

Onodera held his breath as he cracked open the shoji door and watched the Kohinata heiress."Rii-chan!" An called as she walked through the Onodera mansion. "I was hoping we could spend the day together! Hmph where did he go? Rii-chan!" Ever since breakfast he had been doing his very best to avoid the girl, hiding in the strangest of places, and avoiding making any amount of sound. So far his efforts where a success, but he was running out of hiding places, and fast.

It was only when An turned the corner of the hall that he breathed a sigh of relief and slid the door shut. 'damn I'm a fugitive in my own home.'

Sighing Onodera looked around the room. He was in the servants quarters, in one of the rooms that was unoccupied. At least he wouldn't have to be worried about being revealed by one of the servants. The room was empty besides a small table and a mirror on the far wall. In the closet was a rolled up futon for sleeping and some clothes of various sizes meant for servants with nothing appropriate to wear.

It was these clothes that gave Ritsu an idea. Crossing over to the closet, Ritsu began to strip his clothes and replaced them with the standard servant uniform; brown hakuma pants, with a dark green Chinese styled dark green tunic.  
>Tying a matching dark green cap around his head, Onodera smiled in victory as he checked out his new look in the mirror.<p>

'No one will recognize me now!' he silently cheered in his head.

"Rii-chan!" An called again just outside the door. Panic rose in Ritsu as he began backing up...right out the partially opened window. Onodera barely had time to let out a shriek before he landed in something scratchy but soft enough to break his fall. Looking down he sent a silent prayer of thanks to what ever gods were listening, he had landed in the hay wagon just as it was passing under the window.

Ritsu was about to roll off the still moving cart when the sound of one of the guards voice stopped him.

"On your way to the village old man?" He heard the guard speak.

"That's right, sir, gotta make it home in time for dinner, or the misses might just have my head." The driver replied in good humor.

The guard gave a light chuckle, "Alright then, go on through, and send some of your wife's cooking for me won't yah? I could use a good home cooked meal."

The driver agreed with a laugh before coaxing the old horse that pulled the cart to move again. Burying himself deeper into the hay Ritsu passed the guards with out their notice and let out a breath that he was unaware of holding. He was gonna be in so much trouble when he went home.

Ritsu stayed where he was for a while, listening to the calls the driver made to people as he passed by as well as the creaks the cart made as it's wheels rolled. He was nearly asleep when the driver spoke, "I hope your not planning on riding all the way home with me young man."

Green eyes widened as he looked up at the aged face now turned in his direction. Kind grey eyes watched him with light humor. Ritsu gasped "How long have you known?"

"That you were stowing away?" The man laughed, "My dear boy you are no light weight to have fall in my wagon and not notice. That and I do have rather good hearing."

Ritsu blushed. He should have realized that sooner. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to trouble you."

Once again the man laughed, "No trouble son, but like I said it might be a good idea to get out now, We're about out of town, is there somewhere I can drop you off?"

Ritsu thought for a moment. If he went back home now he'd be caught for sure. It'd be best to wait till morning and then sneak in with the servants.  
>So where was he to go? Then it hit him. "Can you drop me off at the edge of the forest just of the foot path.<p>

The man's face turned grim in an instant, "Why on earth would you wanna go there? The forest is dangerous!"

"I- uh My grandmother lives there," Ritsu lied, "I wanna go visit her."

The man gave him a strange look, obviously not buying it but he kept his thoughts to himself and gave a quick nod. The trip to the forest was slow and silent. Ritsu had moved to sit beside the man at the drivers seat and was the first to spot the path.

"There it is!" He called excitedly. The driver pulled up to the path and mumbled a grim good bye to the Onodera heir as he climbed down. Ritsu smiled as the man drove on.

Smiling Onodera turned toward the path. It was strange being there once again. It had been years since he had seen the old path. For a brief moment he wondered how much had changed. With that thought Ritsu took off at a run Onodera allowed his feet to steer him down the familiar path that lead to his grandmothers cottage. For the first time in years he felt totally free and he loved it.

After what felt like only a moment, Onodera cleared the tree's and entered the clearing that held his grandmothers house, and what he saw mad him freeze.

He had known that men would ransack the house looking for valuables, but he had not expected this. Windows were broken, there shattered remains invisible beneath the snow. The roof was starting to cave on one side, and the front door was barely hanging on it's hinges.

Anger welled up inside of him as Ritsu took in the damaged home. How could someone be so cruel? Moving forward, Ritsu stepped onto the rotting floorboards and felt tears well in his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the inside. It was destroyed. Furniture was smashed, glass lay everywhere, every where he looked there was dust.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Onodera pushed the door completely opened and stepped inside. Everything that was considered even remotely valuable was gone. His grandmothers favorite dishes laid smashed on the floor. It was awful.

Falling to his knees, Ritsu couldn't stop the sobs that racked his body, or the tears that flowed from his eyes. He was so focused on his sadness that he never noticed the creaking of floor boards or the presence of another until the other spoke.

"Oi Human" Looking up Onodera froze as he took in the man before him. He was tall with light brown eyes, black hair and pale skin. Atop his head was a pair of black dog ears and behind him a black fluffy tail swished lazily. "Do you live hear?"

~Chapter end.~

Ok so before you kill me for not updating, let me just say it's because while I was writing a black cat crossed my screen and I had to retrace my steps and go the another way of writing...so how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know R&R! WIll try to have next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 3

YAY NEW CHAPTER! AND IT"S NOT LATE! WHOO HOO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 3

Ritsu couldn't help but stare at the man currently towering over him. His green eyes where fixed with pure disbelief on the man's 'extra appendages that he completely missed the man's question. Even after he repeated it. "Do you live here?"

Instead Ritsu answered with, "You have dog ears... and a tail."

The man sighed. It was obvious they where getting no where with this. Closing his eyes and concentrating a bit the dog ears slowly melted into his hair and the long fluffy tail simply disappeared. "There is that better?"

Blinking Ritsu rubbed his eyes and stared at the now normal looking man. 'How'd he do that?'

"Now if you don't mind answering the quest-" the man began, but somewhere between opening his mouth and now, Ritsu remembered the state of the house. The switch in attitude was instantaneous.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Ristu yelled jumping to his feet, his stupor forgotten. "What are you doing here? Have you come to destroy what little remains of my grandmothers things!"

The man blinked in surprise. "Destroy your-? I've done no such thing!"

"Then what do you want? Money? I assure you what ever was valuable in this house is gone or smashed to pieces!" Ritsu yelled his tears catching up with him, "All you jerks are all the same! Can't even let an old woman who owed you nothing leave her house behind in tact. I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

888

Takano remained silent as the human once again surrendered to his tears. For a moment he remained silent, unsure what to do. He wasn't used to dealing with emotional humans. Usually he'd just leave them be, especially after a declaration of hate, but this human was different. This human was familiar. Takano couldn't place where he'd seen him but he knew he had seen those green eye's before.

Crossing the room, Takano bent down and lifted the humans chin. The human didn't open his eyes but Takano knew he was listening, so in a gentle voice he said, "I assure you I am not after valuables, nor am I here to destroy what little remains of your grandmothers home." The human opened his eyes and Takano was instantly captivated by the green eyes. He had seen this human before but where? An image of a green eyed boy crossed his mind and Takano's golden brown eyes narrowed. 'It couldn't be!'

888

Ritsu's heart was beating faster at the man's closeness. He could feel the heat of the mans breath as it fanned across his lips. The mans touch on his chin felt like fire on his skin. Being so close he could see the strange shape of the mans pupil made. Who was this man? Where did Ritsu know him from?

888

Takano caught the scent of a sweet smell, one he recognized instantly. 'It's true it is "Ritsu."' The human's eye's widened.

888

"H-How do you know my name?" Ritsu asked his green eyes wide, 'Could we have met before? But where? Who is this guy?' Before Ritsu could react he felt strong arms in circle him. 'W-what the?' It was then that Ritsu noticed another problem...he was touching the man's bare back...as in the man had no shirt on...and by the feel of it no...

888

Takano was so wrapped up in the scent and feel of Ritsu that he was rather surprised when he was forcefully shoved away by a very flustered human. Confusion was his first reaction but that quickly turned to Anger. "What the hell was that?"

"You- Your naked!" Takano blinked then looked down at himself.

"So?" He replied indifferently shrugging.

"GO GET DRESSED!" Ritsu yelled his blush causing Takano to smirk.

"But i don't have anything to wear." He replied shrugging.

"Find something!" Ritsu yelled, and Takano shrugged turning around and entering the bedroom again, but just as he was about to disappear he turned back a smirk on his face, "You haven't changed at all."

888

Ritsu's eye's widened at the man's last words, 'so we have met, but where?'

Turning away from the man Ritsu's eyes scanned the destroyed room. He needed to get a fire going before it got too dark. looking around he noticed a small pile of firewood. Taking a few logs he hunted down a pack of matches that he had hidden when he was little and smiled as he got a steady fire going. It was about this time when the man reappeared wearing a pair of his grandfathers old hakuma pants, and a slightly torn haori.

"Does this appease you Ritsu-chan?" he asked sarcastically. Ritsu eyed him wearily, noting the tight fit. The strange familiar man crossed over to the Onodera heir and sat beside him.

"Don't call me '-chan'!" Ritsu barked glaring at the man, "And how do you know me? Who are you?"

A frown appeared on the man's face, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at you not recognizing me. Perhaps this will jog your memory." Ritsu was about to ask what he meant, when suddenly he felt soft warm lips on his and a hand on the back of his head. At first he was shocked, practically melting right into the searing kiss, but as the man's other hand slipped under his shirt and brushed against his bare stomach, he relized what was happening and came to his senses. He began to protest, pushing away from the man despite the fire he felt from the kiss. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough to get the strange man off of him.

Thinking fast the onodera heir did the first thing he could think of...bite.

The man pulled away his eye's wide, "Did you just bite me?"

"Y-yes! Who are you?" Ritsu yelled his blush a cherry red, "And what makes you think you can just kiss me like that!"

Brown eyes widened, before a wolfish smirk reappeared on the man's face. "My name is Takano Masamune, and I can kiss you like this, because you Onodera Ritsu, are my mate." With that the "human" looking man transformed slowly, into a giant wolf. "And I will not let you escape me a second time!"

Okay ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! AND WITHIN A REASONABLE TIME TOOO! WHOO HOOO! Ok R&R please!


	5. Chapter 4

Ok New CHapter! Sorry it took so long!

Chapter 4

~Beggining~

Yokozawa took a shaky breath as he wearily cracked his eyes open. He was lying in a room he didn't recognize and was strangely warm. Sitting up he noticed that he was wearing a pair of loose pants and that he was bandaged around his waist. His blue eyes glanced around the room for any clues of where he was, or what had happened but there was nothing. Rubbing his head he tried to remember what happened but his mind came up blank.

He was about to stand when suddenly a shoji screen opened and in walked a small child with short light brown hair and wearing a pright pink kimono. She was probably no older than eight or nine by the look of her. He froze as her big brown eyes found him and she smiled a bright happy smile. "Daddy Daddy!" She called out the door, "He's awake Daddy!"

Somewhere on the other side of the screen was a crash and a low groan. The little girl giggled as she crossed over to the futon and sets her self down beside it. She looked up at Yokozawa with big innocent eye's and gave him another smile, "You were asleep for a long time!" She said, " Daddy thought you were in a coma, but I knew you'd wake up!" Yokozawa stared down at the little girl as if he'd never seen one before. A few seconds later a tall man walked into the room carrying a large tray loaded with what he knew was food.

This man was taller than Yokozawa, with eye's and hair to match the young childs. He was handsome enough and his body language was relaxed but edged as though he expected Yokozawa to attack. Yokozawa decided almost immediately that he liked the man.

"I'm glad to see your alive," The new commer said smiling semi-warmly, "I hope my daughter hasn't been pestering you."

"What's your name mister?" the girl asked cocking her head cutely to the side.

"Hiyori, don't be rude." The man said giving his daughter a look before crossing the distance between tham and placing the tray of food beside the him. "Please eat." As he moved away Yokozawa scented faint traces of Sakura on the man. A pleasing scent.

"Yokozawa glanced at the food, albet a tad suspiciously. He smelled no poisen, but one could never be too careful. Picking up the plate Yokozawa took a tenitive bite of the food. It was surprisingly good, for a human. Nodding his thanks to the man he began to slowly eat before gulping down a cup of tea. As he ate the man watched him. His eye's intensely watching every move Yokozawa made. It was only when he finished did the man speak.

"So who are you?" he asked. "It's not every day we find a man lying naked in the forest."

Yokozawa glanced cooly at the man before him, estimating his chances of escaping. If he tried mostlikely he'd hav to kill the man, and that would prove troublesome, and a waste, so he decided to answer the man. "My name is Yokozawa Takafumi." He answered, "Im a traveler from Edo. I was mugged on my way to a nearby village."

"I see." the man replied, "You should be more careful."

Yokozawa gazed cooly at the man, "I will."

Standing up the man looked to his daughter, "Hiyori, it's time for your lessons."

The girl groaned, "But dad!" She whined giving her father a pleading look.

"No buts. Leave Mr. Yokozawa to his rest." He said and began walking away. The child reluctantly obeyed saying good bye to the stranger. Walking past her father she disappeared out the screen door. The man was about to follow when Yokozawa stopped him, "You haven't given your name." The glaced back and smirked. "Kirishima Zen." He said before stepping out and disappearing.

~End~

Onodera felt his blood go cold. He began back peddeling and he frose as his back hit the wall. "I'm seeing things, I have to be!" he said aloud shaking his head to clear it. "This can't be happening."

"I assure you, you're not." The wolf spoke, though it never opened it's mouth. "This is happening."

"W-What are you?" he asked staring at the wolf "How can you speak, or well how can I...understand you?"

At first the wolf didn't reply it just stood there, then it heaved a sigh. "I would have thought it was obvious. I'm a werewolf. Even a child could have figured that one out."

"Hey! I'm sorry but I don't run into werewolves very often!" Onodera snapped defensively, "You happen to be my first!"

A glint entered the wolf's eye , "I'm glad to hear that...and smell it." he replied snickering.

Ritsu blushed as he caught the wolfs hint. "P-Pervert!" He yelled jumping to his feet.

"What its a good thing to be a virgin," the wolf replied sitting down. "It means no one else has attempted to claim what is mi-" The wolf didn't get a chance to finish before the boken leg of a chair slammed into the center of his forehead. Growling he yelled "What was that for!" Only to discover ritsu gone. Turning he caught the final glimpse of Ritsu running out the front door. "Ah so it's a chase you want? Fine by me." With that the wolf took off at the sppeed of light.

Ritsu was running as hard as he could down the path. Cold wind whipped past his face and the thin material of his clothes did nothing to protect him from the wet cold. His eyes stung. 'This isn't happening!' He repeated in his head over and over again.

"Onodera!" a voice called from somewhere around him. A twig snapped behind him and Ritsu felt a rush of fear as he realized the wolf was gaining. 'Shit. Shit. SHIT!' he thought as he ran faster. Ritsu felt adrenaline rush through him and it allowed him more speed, but it did little good against the silently approaching wolf.

Suddenly he spied a break in the tree's up ahead and it gave ritsu hope. He was almost home! Running as fast as he could Ritsu was a foot from the opening, a foot from what he hoped was freedom, just a foot when his foot snagged a half burried tree branch and he plummeted into the snow. With in seconds the wolf was on him pinning his half frozen libs to the ground.

"That was fun Ritsu-kin but the game is up," the wolf breathed nto his ear. Then it looked up, "Do you recognise this place?"

Ritsu looked up and felt his heart plummet, he thought he had been home free but apparently at some point he had steered of the path and was now in a cleaing somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"This is were we first met. Right over there." The wolf said nudging Ritsu's face. "You were much younger then. Still a child."

An image flashed in Ritsu's head, of a raven haired man with dog ears appearing before him. He remembered the man's strong arms, and the wind rushing past him. He remembered the man's warmth, but most of all he remembered the man's warm lips on his. That man was the same man who had just turned into a wolf. The same man who had claimed him to be his mate. The man currently in a wolfs form pinning him into the wet snow.

"Do you understand now?" The wolf replied transfoming into his human self. "I saved your life that day, and chose to have you as my mate. THAT is why you can hear my voice, and That is why no matter what you do or where you go, I will find you. You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Ritsu growled out. He wanted to push the wolf man off and continue running, but since he had started running the cold had slowly started sinking into his limbs making them go numb. He barely had the stength to speak. That's why he found it as quite a shock when the weight above him shifted and he was flipped over onto his back and pinned once again by the wolf man.

Golden brown eye's stared down at him intently. "Who says you have a say?" and with that he leaned down and captured the half frozen boy's lips. Ritsu couldn't lift his arms to push the man away. His body felt like lead. All he could do was feel the warmth vibrating from abve him and slowly penetrating his mouth, but soon that began to fade. "Ritsu? Oi Ritsu! RITSU!" Slowly Ritsu's eye's slipped closed. He barely registered being lifted up and being brought against a warm chest which he quickly cuddled into. "Hang on Ritsu." he heard the wolf man's voice. He felt a chill but ignored it. It was slowly getting warmer. He vaguely felt something peeling off of him but was voiced no complaints when he was suddenly surrounded by warmth.

Unable to hold onto consciousness any longer, Ritsu relaxed his body completely into the warmth and with in seconds he was asleep.

OK CHapter done! Wow I totally fail at updating stories now a days! Though I didn't really know what to do for this chapter soooo I hope I did good! R&R Please! 3


	6. Chapter 5

Ok New CHapter! Woohooo!

Chapter 5

"Where am I?." Ritsu breathed as he stood in the center of a clearing. Tree's surrounded him. Thick and imposing. There was an ominus feeling weaved with in them; one that kept him on edge. He felt confused. Where did the wolf go, and how had he escaped? Where was he? There was no paths or foot prints anywhere. He was completely alone, so how?

A strong wind picked up and whipped his hair around. His eyes began to sting and when he blinked to clear them, a hunched figure appeared before him, wearing a long velvet cloak. The figure's face completely obscured by the deep hood. A cackling laugh rang around the clearing, as though it bounced off the tree's. "Why did you try to run Little red?" a raspy feminine voice called, "That's not how the story goes!"

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked, his voice shaking slighty "How do you know that name?"

"I know you Little red," the figure chuckled out, "I know you very well."

"That doesn't answer who you are," he replied feeling a little braver.

He couldn't see it, but he had the strangest feeling the figure was smiling beneath the cloak."Perhaps, If you'll be a good little boy, and listen to hat i have to say, I'll tell you."

Ritsu thought for a moment before he gave a small nod. "You have met the wolf." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

His eye's widened."But how did you-" His voice was cut off as soon as the figure raised a single dark gnarled hand.

"I know many thing's Little Red," the figure replied, 'Thing of the past, and the present, and even...the future." That got his attention. "You will not escape him. You can not. You are his mate, as he is yours." Ritsu tried to argue but once again he found no voice. Could it be that this person was a...Witch? "Do not deny him, You can not escape your fate." The figures hand lowered and Ritsu finally found hs voice.

"Why are you telling me this?' he asked his voice cracking. "What do you gain? What do you want from me?"

"I gain nothing," the figure replied, "And I do not want anything. I have simple come to warn you as is my responsibility to do."

"Warn me? About what?" Ritsu asked his eye's narrowing.

The figure did not answer right away, as if collecting it's thoughts. After a moment it finally spoke. "You are in danger, Little red. Some one is not what they claim to be. They will try to harm your mate. You must protect him, just as he will protect you."

""He isn't my mate!" Ritsu snapped, and as soon as he did the hand rose and he was once again unable to speak.

""In do time Little red," the voice replied, "You will understand." The figure lowered it's hand and turned away.

"Wait!" Ritsu called and the figure stopped and turned back to the boy, "I did as you asked, now who are you?"

When the figure next spoke it's voice was different, kinder, and unhoarse. "We'll meet again, Rii-chan. Very soon."

Ritsu's eye's widened as the figure's posture straightened and the darkness under the cloak faded. It was then that he saw a very familiar face. "Grandma?" He gasped but the figure turned away and began to walk towards the tree's. "Grandma! Wait please!" He began to run. "Grandma!" Then she was gone, and he was staring into concerned golden brown eyes.

"Ritsu." It was that man. Tears sprang to his eyes and before he could stop himself they began to flow. He felt warm strong arms wrap around him and it only made him cry harder. A soothing hand rubbed his back as he cried and after a few moments his tears stopped. He took deep breaths trying to soothe his rattled nerves, while resting his head on the man's bare shoulder.

"Are you ok?" The man asked his hand still rubbing soothing circles on his back.

" ," he replied moving away. He glanced around him. They where back in his grandmothers cottage again, and he was sitting on what appeared to be a bed made out of old tattered blankets next to a well lit fire. Right next to the fire hung two sets of clothes and shoes drying. It seemed everything was still just as destroyed as before...wait...two pairs of...

Ritsu's head whipped around and he stared at the man before him...the **neud** man, before slowly looking down at his own **neud **body...

The villagers on the out skirts of town jolted out of bed as a high pitched scream of, "PERVERT!" disturbed their dreams.

"Daddy? What was that?" Hiyori asked glancing up from the scroll she had been reading.

"Nothing, I'm sure," Zen replied disinterested, "Why don't you go get ready for bed? It's getting late."

"Kay daddy!" She replied standing up from the table and running out the room. Zen smiled at the child before glancing at his mysterious visitor staring out the opened shoji door into the garden, or more accurately the sky. He was wearing a dark blue Haori and hakuma pants, that seemed almost a tad big on his hips. Zen frowned at the look on his face. "Is something wrong Yokozawa-san?"

Deep blue eyes turned to him. "No nothing," Yokozawa replied turning from the garden shaking his head.

Back at the cottage, a very irked Ritsu was frantically pulling on his clothes. Takano was glaring at the onodera heir while nursing a newly forming bruise in the shape of a handprint on his cheek."Why do you keep hitting me?!" He barked.

"Because you deserve it!" Ritsu replied throwing on the tunic and quickly buttonning the thread buttons. "How could you take advantage of someone like that! Pervert!" Takano tried to speak but Ritsu was off on a rant. "How can I ever face my parents again, or An! I mean i was never thrilled with marrying her in the first place but this would break her heart!"

At the word "marrying" Takano's head snapped up. "Who is this An?" He asked his eye's narrowed.

Ritsu, not even really processing the question, answered. "She's my fiance!" He yelled before continuing his rant. "But that's probably not gonna happen now because someone had to resort to rape!"

Takano froze. "Do you love her?" he asked after a moment. Ritsu stopped walking and turned to the man. Takano's bangs were covering his eyes and for a moment Ritsu felt a twinge of guilt.

"No," He said after a moment, then quickly added, " but that doesn't change anything. You raped me!"

Takano was infront of the Onodera heir in seconds and pinned him. Ritsu paniced as he found himself in between the wall and Takano. "I didn't rape you." the raven haired wolf said his eye's staring straight into Ritsu's, "You were exposed to the snow for too long and got hypothermic. I warmed you with my body heat. If I had't you would have died."

Ritsu stared at the man before him shocked. Was that true? He remembered being extremely cold and then slowly getting warm. Before he could ponder this for another second Takano continue speaking. "Now, Why are you getting married? Your my mate!"

"My parents arranged the marriage. I have no say in it," Ritsu said sensing a large amount of jealousy coming from the wolf.

You do have a say in it." the wolf man growled. "I'll be your choice, I can take you away from here, you'll be happy with me. I'll keep you save." Ritsu stared at the man, his heart beating faster. Takano continued, "I'll give you everything you've ever wanted. All you have to do is ask."

Takano stared down at Ritsu with intese eyes. There was something about this that Ritsu craved. He could feel the heat from Takano's body as it radiated from his skin. He could feel...power, like he had never known in his life. Power that quite frankly terrified, but thrilled him.

Takano leaned into Ritsu, "Just say the word." he whispered before his lips connected with Ritsu's. For the first time a fire burned through Ritsu as Takano kissed him. he didn't understand it but he felt weak. His knees buckled and Takano swung him on to the make shift bed. A strange trace like state fell over Ritsu as Takano kissed him. His mind felt foggy, and he could feel every feather like kiss and touch Takano bestowed upon him.

Then Takano stopped and stared down at him, "What is your answer?"

Ritsu opened his mouth to reply but before words could form a coherent sentence a shout from the distance shot his mind back to reality. "What was that?"

Takano was staring at the door an annoyed look on his face, but before he could answer the door to the cottage banged open and a man stood in the entrance. Ritsu instantely recognized him as his father. "Ritsu!" The man cried, crossing the distance to his son. Ritsu turned to Takano and blinked. The wolf was gone.

His father bent to his level, "What have I told you about coming to this place!" the man yelled placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, "It isn't safe, why can't you undestand that!"

Ritsu blinked, slightly confused at the appearance of his father. "I-Im sorry father."

"Get up and get dressed we're leaving!" the elder Onodera yelled standing up, "Your mother and An are worried sick! What were you thinking?!"

Ritsu hadn't noticed his shirt was off and quickly replaced it. He was practically dragged out of the cottage by his father and as he walked out the door he was met with the sight of a small search party gathered in the clearing. His father was ranting about how irresponsible it was to disobey him, and all ritsu could say was , "Yes sir." and I'm sorry."

"You're going to be! I'm putting a stop to this." His father said turning away. Ritsu looked up at that and watched his father turn to a man carrying a torch. "Burn it."

"What?" Ritsu shouted as the man nodded, he blocked the man's path "You cant do that!"

"Ritsu get out of the way!" The Onodera head yelled at his son, but when Ritsu refused to move he turned to the other men, "Restrain him."

The men nodded and quickly attached themselves to the young heir. Ritsu struggled against the men as he watched the torch weilder approach the cottage. He turned to the Onodera head who nodded his approval before the man held the torch out to the old wood. It caught fire in seconds, "NO!" Ritsu screamed as he tried get out of the others grip. "Please." His father had had enough. Walking over to his son he brought his hand down across Ritsu's face. Everything froze.

"You are the heir to my house hold." His father said his stare icy, "I will not stand for your disobedience. Is that understood?"

Ritsu stared at his father,"Yes sir."

"Good." his father replied, before looking at the men, "Take him home, and be sure he stays there."

The men nodded and began to obey. They lead Ritsu to the path and just before they left, Ritsu stole a final glance back at the burning cottage. Where had Takano gone? Why hadn't he helped him? Wasn't that what he was just promising to do? Ritsu lowered his head and stopped struggling. It was all over anyway.

When he got home Ritsu was met by his mother and fiance who hugged the young heir tightly, before he was lead to his room and locked in. Ritsu threw himself down on the tatami floor, no pillows, no blankets and began to cry. he felt betrayed, and alone. He didn't know how long he cried for but after a while he fell into a restless sleep.

Ok ha next chapter and it hasnt't been over a month! Whoo hoo. Thank you weekends! So I got a review asking what had happened to the grandmother, well unfortunately she is dead, but alas that will not be the last of her! Also about the ageing of werewolves...Lets just say Takano is really old...Don't know when i'll be updating next...Cross your fingers if you like this story. I'll try to update soon. R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 6

Ok New Chapter! Wahoo!

Chapter 6

"How many times must we go through this Ritsu?" Lord Onodera yelled slamming his fist down on the tatami matt. "You were forbidden to ever step foot in that forest!" Ritsu remained silent. He knew better than to challenge his father in this state, it would only end badly. "What were you thinking?" His father continued, "Your mother and An were worried sick! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ritsu glanced up at his father, trying to convey all he felt, but his father met his eyes with impatience. "Well?"

What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry dad, I left because I wanted to get away from my clingy fiancé? Oh yah by the way, I'm gay, and I got molested by some crazed shape shifting wolf while I was there!" He'd be locked in a brothel for the rest of my life. An ache in his stomach brought Ritsu back from his thoughts. The pain was slowly increasing.

Gripping the leg of his hakuma Ritsu did the only thing he could. Bowing with his head pressed against the tatami mat he said "I'm sorry Father."

Lord Onodera glared down at his son, Ritsu wasn't sure if his father wanted to hit him or disown him but eventually he snarled "Get out of my sight," and once again Ritsu was escorted to his room.

Only when he was behind the shoji door did Ritsu drop to the floor and hold his stomach in pain. Every now and again he had a pain like this, but never to this magnitude. Ritsu grunted as the pain only seemed to intensify. Then like a switch the pain was gone, leaving Ritsu shivering in the aftermath.

"Lord Ritsu?" A guard called from the door, "Is everything alright? I heard a noise."

"Everything's fine." Ritsu replied, picking himself up "I...just tripped."

"Ritsu?" a new voice called from the door," Ritsu recognized it immediately as his mother. "I'm coming in.'

The screen door opened up and in walked Lady Onodera in all her graceful beauty. She looked like a geisha with her skin painted a pale white and her hair pinned up. She wore a red kimono with golden flowers dancing up the side. Her green eyes just as cold as when he was a child.

"you gave us quite a scare yesterday." she said her voice even, "Be sure to apologize to An."

'Yes mother." he said expecting her to leave him, but she remained there, staring at Ritsu with a strange look. "Is something wrong?"

"When you were in the forest...did you meet anyone?" Ritsu's eyes widened. How had she known about Takano? "Or see any wolves?"

Ritsu was speechless. Should he tell his mother what had happened? If he did, she would tell his father, and where would that get him? Coming to a quick decision Ritsu shook his head. For a second he thought his mother looked relieved, but whatever it was the look was gone in seconds.

Turning from her son, lady Onodera walked back to the door before looking back. "I pray you aren't lying Ritsu. No good would come from it." Then she disappeared behind the shoji.

"What was that all about?" Ritsu thought.

"I have no idea." Another's voice replied. Jumping Ritsu spun around to see golden brown eye's to inches before his own, before feeling a light pressure on his lips. For that one second Ritsu swore he felt explosions going off in his mind, but then the pressure was gone.

For a second, Ritsu stood frozen. Then that second was over and Takano was sent crashing to the floor. "How dare you show your face!" he screamed. The shoji door burst open revealing the guards, but Takano was gone. Ritsu blushed in embarrassment, and apologized, claiming he was reenacting a part from a book he had been reading. The guards gave him a strange look, but left the room none the less.

"Well that was interesting." Takano said as he reappeared. "That was a surprisingly good punch Ritsu-chan."

"Shut up," Ritsu replied, keeping his voice down this time. "Get out of here. Now."

"I thought I told you I'm-"

"You abandoned me," Ritsu whispered harshly, silencing Takano "You let the Cottage burn down... My only chance of freedom is gone."

Takano stared at Ritsu for a minute, but Ritsu wouldn't meet his eye's, trying to keep himself from crying. That's when Takano did something Ritsu didn't expect. Grabbing Ritsu's arm Takano brought him close and meshed their lips together. Ritsu tried to struggle and brake free of Takano's grip but it was like trying to push against a stone wall, futile. Takano pulled away from Ritsu and the Onodera heir made to slap him again, but Takano caught his wrist. Ritsu continued to struggle but it was no use.

Takano smirked, "I already told you, I'll be your freedom. I can take you far away from here. All you have to do is agree."

That strange feeling began to return but Ritsu shook it off and threw caution to the wind. "You've already broken that promise!" he yelled finally breaking free of Takano's grip. Facing the wolf with all his anger he screamed, "I'll never agree to be with you! You're nothing but a liar! I-I hate you!" Takano froze and pain flashed in his eyes, but Ritsu wasn't sorry, he was tired of everyone expecting something from him. "I am not and never will be your mate!"

Takano remained silent his body shaking with barely controlled rage. Ritsu took a step back realizing his mistake, but before he could speak, his body was slammed up against the wall, Takano's face inches from his own. "You are my mate Onodera Ritsu. You always will be whether you chose to accept it or not. I will make you love me. I promise you that." The door flew open once again revealing the guards, but once again Takano was gone. Ritsu fell to the floor tears streaming down his face. What had he gotten himself into?

"Master Ritsu," The main guard asked concerned, "What happened? Where'd the other man go?"

Ritsu sat shaking unable to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Should he tell the guard? What would they be able to do? They didn't even see him, let alone protect him from him. Coming to a quick decision Ritsu looked up and gave a smile to the guard, "Sorry I guess I'm a better actor than I thought!"

Of course they didn't believe him, but Ritsu assured them it was nothing and the guard recommended he get some sleep. "You have dinner with the kohinata family in an hour. It'd be best if you got some rest."

"Yes, I agree." Ritsu replied, "Thank you for your concern." With that he snapped the screen shut.

Turning around Ritsu flinched assuming Takano would be there, but the room was empty. Relief flooded through him and Ritsu moved to his closet to get out his futon when the red of the cloak caught his eye. Pulling it out Ritsu had a sudden flash of the dream and was in tears instantly. "Oh grandma, What am I going to do?" He whispered and stayed crying his eyes into the cloak, unaware of the passage of time.

Outside his window, Takano watched, guilt consuming his heart but he meant what he said. He would win Ritsu's heart, no matter what. With new found determination Takano disappeared.

OK chapter done! R&R Please!


	8. Chapter 7

Since I haven't updated I'm just gonna cut to the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Yokozawa stared at the scene before him, not quite sure what to make of it. He had been to this room before, but never had it been so...pink. He felt an eye with disgust from the sight. He had received a note in barely legible handwriting with crude drawings of what he assumed were people. The note had said come dressed in his best attire, which was the clothes he had been given by Kirishima-san. Now, said man and he were standing in the door frame of the reception room, a little horrified.

"W-well," Kirishima stammered obviously just as surprised by the rooms transformation as Yokozawa was. "Hiyori has certainly been busy."

Then as if she was summoned, the eight year old appeared like a shadow. She was wearing a Kimono that as a tad too long for her, and she had obviously tried to do her own hair and makeup, for the hair pins were falling out and she had lip paint smeared down the side of her face. "Ah gentleman, I'm so glad you could make it to my party."

Kirishima laughed as he took in his daughters image, taking out a hanker chef he knelt before his daughter and gently wiped the paint from her face. "What a beautiful geisha you make my dear," he said, "but what is the occasion?"

"We are celebrating our guest," Hiyori exclaimed waving her hand to Yokozawa.

Kirishima glanced up at the raven haired man and a smile slid on to his face. "Well in that case." Kirishima stood and held out his hand to the other, "Allow me to be your escort for this evening, Yokozwa-san."

A strange feeling came on Yokozawa at that moment. Perhaps it was the way his name rolled off the tip of Kirishima's tongue, or the way his eyes seemed to sparkle with humor but Yokozawa allowed his hand to be taken and his body to be led to the seat.

Hiyori smiled and clapped her hands happily, "Ok Let the tea party begin."

For hours the three of them sat pretending to be at a lavish tea party. Hiyori entertaining them with various performances and conversations that Yokozawa was surprised the eight year old could hold. The tea party finally ended when Hiyori fell asleep on the table and Kirishima agreed it was time for bed.

Picking up the small child Kirishima took the child to her room before returning to help clean up.

"We went through a lot of tea." Kirishima commented pouring out the rest of the tea into the garden. "Oh well, it made Hiyori happy."

"You really care for your daughter." Yokozawa commented wiping a tea spill from the table. Kirishima approached him and placed the tea-pot on the table.

"She's my daughter." he laughed, "Why wouldn't I?" Then his expression took a serious look, "I'm all she has."

Yokozawa remained silent for a moment, he wasn't used to comforting others. "I'm sorry for your loss."

their eye's met and Kirishima smiled. "It was a long time ago."

Yokozawa and Kirishima stared at each other for a moment and then that feeling Yokozawa had earlier returned like a force of nature and before he could blink Kirishima was pinned to the ground with soft lips pressed to his own. At first the brown eyed human was stunned and immobile. Then that moment was over and he was flipping their position and pinning the blue eyed wolf with strength Yokozawa never imagined the human had. The two battled for dominance at first by wrestling, then, as Kirishima swiped his tongue against Yokozawa's bottom lip, tongues. They broke apart for air and Yokozawa seemed to come to his senses.

Literally throwing the human off of him, Yokozawa was on the other side of the room before Kirishima even hit the floor. Picking himself up Kirishima rubbed his head and glanced up at Yokozawa who had a strange look on his face. He was about to ask the man if he was alright but Yokozawa spoke first.

"Forgive me," the blue eyed wolf said not meeting the humans confused eye's, "I think I'll retire." and the man was gone. Kirishima stared after him for a moment before raising his hand to his still tingling lips. Slowly a smirk spread over his lips and a word came to his head. 'Mine.'

With the Onodera family...

"Rii-chan!" An cried as she flew into the Onodera heirs arms. "I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Ritsu barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the girl. He knew she was concerned but still, he's alive isn't he? "I'm fine An-chan," He said hugging the girl. I just got lost in the forest."

"Why were you in the forest?" An chided giving her best serious look.

"I followed a little white rabbit," Ritsu mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh Rii-chan!"An laughed, "Your so funny!"

Ritsu nodded, once again wanting to roll his eye's at the poor girl. His eye's met his fathers glare and he sighed and offered his arm to the Kohinata heiress, which she took instantly. He led her to the dinning room table and lowered her on to the sitting pillow.

"Oh Rii-chan, I have wonderful news!" An chimed taking his hand in hers as he sat down. He glanced at her in acknowledgement, "My wedding kimono is finished! I'm going into town tomorrow for a final fitting, would you care to join me?"

Ritsu wanted to tell her no. His mid raced for an excuse out of it but his father beat him to the punch, "Ritsu would be delighted An." He reinforced the statement with his famous "do-it" glare.

An gave a cheer and hugged Ritsu's arm tightly. Kami obviously hated him! 'This couldn't get better." He thought.

"However in light of the happenings of Yesterday, I have hired a body-guard for you Ritsu." His father stated still glaring at his heir. "Come in Saga-san."

Ritsu silently groaned as the door opened never noticing the man who stepped in. 'How could this happen to him!'

"I am honored to meet you Ritsu-kun." said a very familiar voice and Ritsu froze, the blood draining from his face as he turned to take in his new "body-guard." Standing before him was the very man who haunted his dreams at night, the same man who he had just met yesterday, and already hated. Takano Masamune was standing right before him, dressed in black hakuma pants and a white haori, staring down at him with his intense golden brown eye's. He smirked and Ritsu wanted to smack him, "Please call me Takano.

AN: I am sorry once again, for such a seriously late update! I swear it was unintentional. I just wasn't able to get a hold of the computer much lately , and when i could...writers blocks a bitch. Well here it is! I hope you liked it! R&R Please!


	9. Chapter 8

Since I haven't updated I'm just gonna cut to the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Ritsu stood up quickly sputtering slightly as he stared at the smirking man before him. He couldn't believe his eyes, it wasn't possible!

"Is something wrong Rii-chan?!" An asked standing up and moving to take her fiance's arm. Ritsu didn't miss the way Takano's eyes narrowed at the contact and it sent nervous butterflies into his stomach. He felt An's grip on his arm tighten and so did his stomach. He wasn't sure what to say or do. His eyes went from An to Takano and then landing on his father who was now glaring at him.

Finally he choked out a quick excuse and ran from the room, a concerned Kohinata heiress following after. Takano turned and bowed to Lord Onodera before briskly walking out of the room after the two. Lady Onodera glanced at her husband cooly. "I hope you know what you're doing. Dear." she said her green eyes glinting almost maliciously.

Lord Onodera spared his wife an uninterested glance before rising up and peering down his nose at the woman, "It's time that boy realized his place and purpose. This is the only way." With that he turned on foot and left the room, his wife glaring daggers at his back.

In his room Ritsu was officially panicking. Pacing back and forth in front of his window he wanted to scream and vomit all at the same time. He half expected Takano to appear behind him any second, but the wolf didn't. Trying to calm his rattled nerves Ritsu opened his door to call for some tea only to jump when he found An standing outside hs door.

"An. I'm sorry I worried you, please I'll." Ritsu started but was cut off.

"Are you sick Rii-chan?" An asked worry clear on her face. Pushing into Ritsu's room with surprising force she stared up at him with big brown eyes. "Is it your stomach again. I know how it hurts sometimes!" Ritsu opened his mouth to speak but An cut him off again. "Why won't you talk to me? Did I displease you?" An's eyes began to tear up. "Please tell me what i can do for you. I love you." With that An threw her self into Ritsu's arms. "Please tell me Ritsu. Tell me you love me. please. You never this once!"

Ritsu remained quiet for a moment. His arms loosely around An. His head swirling. Then as if in a trance he said, "I do." It felt wrong. His stomache turned with bile and he wanted to push her away, but he couldn't. He just stood there letting her tears soak his haori, and her hands to wrinkle it. He felt numb, but he didn't understand why.

Outside the young heir's window, Takano watched the scene with narrowed eyes. He barely contained the urge to rip the girl off the boy and throw her out of the room by her hair. Somehow he restrained himself and waited for them to say goodnight. He thought about slipping in through the window but thought better of it. He didn't want to scare the boy any more than he had.

It took an hour but An finally left.

"I'll send up some tea." An called as she walked down the hall towards her own guest room. Ritsu called a thank you before sliding the door shut and flopping down on the floor. He was too tired to panic anymore and his head hurt. He glanced up interested when there was an abrupt knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he called not wanting to move. The door snapped open and Ritsu sat straight up as his father entered his room.

"Do you not even have the courtesy to stand before a Lord?" the man growled as his son scrambled to his feet. Lord Onodera watched with distaste as his son gave an ungraceful bow. Growling he spoke, "Because of your display at dinner I wasn't able to tell you. You will be accompanying me tomorrow on an errand tomorrow to see the woodcutter. I will expect you at dawn to be saddled and ready. No exceptions." With that the Lord turned on heal and departed not even waiting for a reply or confirmation.

Ritsu stared after his father for a minute, before collapsing back on the floor. He glanced wantingly at his closet where his futon was folded and sighed as he stood to fetch it, nearly groaning as there was yet another knock at his door.

Feeling as if an evil aura was surrounding him he moved to the door promising death to who ever was behind it, before feeling slightly remorseful as he scared the wits out of a poor maid who had brought him his tea. Snapping his door shut, Ritsu walked to his closet and threw out the futon and a pillow not caring where or which way they landed. Flopping down on the futon, Ritsu stared up at his ceiling. He fell asleep with his head swirling with thoughts.

The next morning, Ritsu quickly dressed and headed out into the courtyard where his father and a group of guards were already mounted and waiting to leave. His father was at top a pure white stallion and glared at his son. "A Lord is to keep his time." he growled turning his horse away and riding out of the gates.

Ritsu sighed as his own chocolate brown mare was brought to him, all ready saddled. Making a quick sweep of the belts of the saddle, and running a hand down the mare's neck. Ritsu quickly mounted the horse, whispering a quiet greeting to which the horse answered with a toss of it's head. Smiling Ritsu patted her neck before looking up. He felt a chill run down his spine as he caught sight of Takano riding up beside him upon a pure black stallion.

"Shall we go Rii-chan?" Takano asked, releshing in the blush that formed on Ritsu's cheeks. before following behind the flustered brunette.

Ritsu rode up beside his father, ignoring the glare he recieved. They rode through the village, Ritsu's father nodding to villagers here and there, following the road that lead to the farming district, and then into the forest. Takano kept close to Ritsu their hoses eyeing each other in the way horses did. They kept silent. Ritsu ignoring Takano's existance, just as his father ignored his.

After a while they entered the forest and it seemed that Takano moved even closer. Ritsu glanced at him curiously but never met Takano's eyes for they were constantly scanning the trees surrounding them, almost as if he was expecting an attack. Ritsu although confused turned away. He wasn't about to start a conversation with his hired stalker.

They came to a large clearing where the woodcutters cottoge stood, it's large dark fram loomed as if from a dark fairytale. It wasn't a cottoge persay but more of a small mansion. Ritsu couldn't help but be reminded of his grandmothers home. He was also a bit jealous.

They stopped infront of a large foyer with a large cherry wood front gate, and dismounted their horses. Ritsu glanced around the clearing as he relinquished his hold on his horses reigns to a guard. His eyes moved to the entrance taking in the intricate paintings on the walls of various charactors and flowers. Then he noticed a painting above the door of what looked like...a wolf, painted in such detail that it was truely a wonder on who painted it. However, he was really starting to hate wolves.

He met his fathers glance and moved to his side. Lord onodera's look was withering, but it was short lived for just as he was about to say something. the front door opened and a man appeared with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore dark blue hakuma and grey and white striped haori and stood with a samurai's confidence that surprised Ritsu. The man seemed pleased to see them for a smirk etched itself on his face.

"AH Lord Onodera." he greeted Ritsu's father with a bow, "it is an honor to have you visit me. How may i serve you?"

"A most gracious welcome," Ritsu's father spoke, humor clear in his voice. "I hope we were not too unexpected. Kirishima Zen. This is my son...Ritsu." Ritsu bowed to the man before him confusion clearly written on his face. "Ritsu. This is Kirishima Zen... The Woodcutter."

Ritsu smiled at the man before him but Takano froze, his head shot up to stare at the man in the doorway. This human man was the woodcutter? This man was the man who had killed thousands in the war of the shogun. The man was demon in human flesh, but what made Takano ready to bolt out the door was the personal connection Takano had to the man. Although he had never met this human in person, this man... was responsably for the masacure of the wolf clans.

AN: DONE! I hope to have the next chapter up soon but with me you never know! However, my friend EricaW9 on youtube made a video for this story that i thought was pretty cool. Though I am one of the weirdest people on the face of the planet. SO if you'd like watch it! watch?v=cRKJasHPsOc ! Well R&R!


	10. Chapter 9

Since I haven't updated I'm just gonna cut to the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Yokozawa gave an exhausted sigh as he collapsed on to his futon and closed his eyes. All morning the werewolf had played with the eight year old; chasing her, being chased by her, playing hide n seek, and carrying the girl on his back like a horse. At one point the eight year old had attempted to get him to play dress up with him but he had blatantly refused. All in all, it had been the most exhausting day of the mans life, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed running and laughing with the little one. He enjoyed watching her care for her dolls as she set up another tea party. It was like watching a cub... his cub.

Yokozawa shook the thought from his head. It was ridiculous to think of Hiyori as his, because she wasn't. As soon as he was fully healed he would leave this place and forget all about the small innocent girl and her strong handsome... Yokozawa opened his eyes and sat up. He would not finish that thought.

"Fumi-san?" Hiyori called from the door causing another sigh to erupt from Yokozawa. Ever since Yokozawa had agreed to be her playmate for the day she had taken to calling him that.

"What is it Hiyori-chan?" Yokozawa called to the eight year old kneeling outside his door.

"Daddy is entertaining some guest right now. Will you play with me?" He could practically hear the plead in the girls voice and felt himself cave almost instantly. However, when had guests arrived?

Yokozawa, being a werewolf, should have sensed the change in scent of the house, but hadn't. He sniffed now and was shocked to find that the normal Jasmine smell of the house had been tainted by a variety of smells from frankincense and Vanilla to Cinnamon and plain old sweat. However there was one scent that hammered against Yokozawa's mind. It was tantalizingly familiar. A woodsy musk.

Yokozawa stood and moved to the door to let the girl in, but he himself stayed in the door way, allowing more of the scent to waft to him. Where had he smelled that scent before? He began to follow it, motioning for Hiyori to stay behind in the room.

As he moved farther down the hallway towards the front of the house the smells became stronger and he could now detect the smell more clearly now. The sound of voices could be heard from the front reception room and Yokozawa paused at the door, creaking it open just barely.

Inside he could see Kirishima with two men sitting before him. The first was a man of a middle age with dark hair that was slowly graying. His clothing was made fine silk but where plain. He had a wrinkled face and joking green eyes. Beside him was a boyish looking man with light brown hair and almost innocent green eyes. There was something about the boy that bothered him, but he couldn't place what it was. He had never seen the boy before but he almost knew him.

Yokozawa shook his head, he was imagining things. He was about to turn away when a shadow caught his eye and he moved to gain access to view the back corner of the room, and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat and his blood boil. Sitting there in all his refined glory was Takano Masamune.

Yokozawa could barely contain his rage. He saw red, his fangs grew elongicated and his eyes flashed dangerously. He began to take on his wolf form, going down onto all fours and his instincts slowly taking over. He would have completely lost himself to his beast as he completed his transformation, but a creak of a floorboard and a small whisper of "Fumi-san?" stopped him.

His head whipped around, and his senses snapped back into place as he saw Hiyori standing there "Fumi-san?" She whispered her innocent wide with concern, "Is that you?"

"Hiyori." he somewhat growled out. Hiyori gasped and took a step back.

"Y-your a-" The eight year old began but paused. Yokozawa thought she would run but instead she began to cry and threw herself at the wolf before her, "Don't leave Fumi-san!" She cried burying her face into the soft fur of Yokozawa's neck. "I won't tell daddy! Just don't leave us! Please!"

Yokozawa's eyes grew wide, "W-what do you mean? Aren't you scared?" Hiyori pulled back and shook her head. Yokozawa's eyes narrowed. "Im dangerous Hiyori-chan. If i get angry, or if you or your daddy is in the wrong place at the wrong time-"

"Daddy is strong he can protect us!" she cried tears spilling like waterfalls out of her eyes. "Just please don't leave us! Not like mommy! Please stay! I need you, and I know daddy needs you too!"

Yokozawa was at a loss for words. He glanced back into the room at the other male werewolf and noticed something he hadn't before. The golden eyed wolf was staring at the back of the green eyed boy. That's when it all connected. He pulled away from the eight year olds grip and took off out of the house, ignoring the cries of his name.

Kirishima hearing his daughters cries slammed the door open to find his daughter crying, behind him was three guests he told her about. "What is it Hiyori! What happened?"

Hiyori looked up to her father and pointed out the door, "Fumi-san, h-he's gone."

Kirishima's eyes widened, before he turned back to his guests. "Forgive this interruption. A guest was staying at my home and has apparently decided to take his leave. Please let us return to our-"

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Hiyori asked looking up at her father horrified.

Kirishima glanced back to his daughter, "Hiyori-chan. You knew this would happen. If he wanted to leave, i can't stop him. Now please return to your room. I'll be with you soon."

Kirishima turned away and reentered the room to finish up with his guests, leaving Hiyori in the hallway.

"Now. As you were saying Lord Onodera." Kirishima said as he shut the door, before turning to the Lord already seating himself down.

"Ah yes," he began, "My sons wedding to the Kohinata heiress must not be disturbed. I have already hired Takano-san here as my sons personal body guard, but I believe having you present as well will stop any...interruptions."

"Might I ask why such tight security? Are you worried your son or his wife are going to be kidnapped?" Kirishima asked laughing. Lord Onodera didn't say anything. Kirishima raised a curious eyebrow at this but pushed it aside. "How much?"

"Three million ryo," Lord Onodera stated as one of the shoji screens opened up and two men carrying a large chess entered placing the chest between the two and bowing low before exiting the room. "Half now. Half after my son is married."

Kirishima studied the gold and the man on the other side of it. "This wedding must be very important to you."

"It is." Lord Onodera said keeping eye contact with the man before him.

The silence lasted for a few more minutes untill finally Kirishima answered."Agreed." Both men stood up and bowed to one another. Kirishima escorted the Lord and his son to their horses.

"I'll send a man by with the details." Lord Onodera said as he mounted his horse. Kirishima bowed low as The lord and his company of guards rode away. When they were out of sight he let out a sigh. 'Now for Hiyori.'

The walk to his daughters room was slow and painful. All he could thin about was the look Hiyori had given him when he had dismissed Yokozawa's disappearance. He hated the fact the man had left, but he couldn't force the man to stay. Yokozawa didn't belong to them, he had a right to leave. Unfortunately, Hiyori didn't understand that.

As he reached the door to his daughters room, he paused. He had hoped as much as Hiyori had, that Yokozawa would stay there. The man had given Hiyori someone to play with, and was good company in Kirishima's mind, and not a bad kisser either.

At the thought of the kiss, Kirishima smirked. He hadn't intended for that to happen, but he enjoyed it, probably more than he should have, and wouldn't mind a repeat of the fierce kiss.

Sighing Kirishima shook his head and entered his daughters room. "Hiyori I-" Kirishima looked around the room, but it was empty. Thats when he noticed that the window was wide open and Hiyori's tea table was pushed under the sill.

A cold chill ran through Kirishima's body and he bolted from the room. He searched through the house for his daughter, but she was no where to be found.

For the first time in years, Kirishima felt fear. Where could she be? Then it hit him. The look that she gave him as he dismissed Yokozawa's departure, was of utter betrayal. She wanted him to go bring her friend back, and because he hadn't, she had.

Kirishima stood very still and took a very deep breath, before releasing it and openig his eyes. He had to find Hiyori, before something else did. Slipping on a par of boots and grabbing a Katana hanging on the wall Kirishima threw on a thick haori and headed out. All thoughts on of his daughters saftey. The hunt was on.

Elsewhere in the forest~

Yokozawa watched as the horses walked down the narrow path one by one. His eyes moved to each one as they passed by, lingering on the approaching form of Takano. He readied himself to attack, baring his fangs.

Hiyori shivered as a cold gust of wind brushed against her small form. She should have prepared herself more for the cold. She had boots on, but hadn't bothered putting on an actual coat, thinking her Kimono would be enough because it had long sleeves. How wrong she had been.

Glancing up the eight year old could see a form in the distance. Her eyes widened and she felt her hope surge as she realized it was the form of a wolf. "Fumi-san!" she called and the wolf glanced up at her.

Yokozawa was about to pounce. Takano was so close. Just a few more steps and he would pounce. Takano's scent was ver whelming.

The beast began to draw closer, but it was no longer alone. Other forms began to appear beside it. "Fumi-san?" A snarl from behind her caused the girl to gasp and spin around. Another wolf was behind her.

Kirishima wasn't far off when he heard the scream. He spun in the direction and began to rush towards the sound.

The scream echoed through out the forest, scaring the horses, and breaking Yokozawa's concentration. He listened for a moment, then he heard it. "FUMI-SAN!" and he was off.

Kirishima heard his daughter scream and prayed. He prayed to every god he knew, for his daughter to be safe.

Yokozawa was almost there, he could smell a hint of blood, and it made him run faster. He could see the break of trees up ahead, and just as he entered the clearing he thought. "Please. Please let her be safe!"

OK! Chapter End! Whats going to happen? Is Hiyori alright? Is Yokozawa too late? R&R please! Sorry if this chapter is rushed!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Yokozawa broke through the tree line and it only took a second to take in the scene before him. Hiyori was backed up against a tree, bleeding from a scratch on her shoulder, with what looked like seven wolves surrounding her. Her frightened brown eyes found Yokozawa, and as soon as he saw the pain and fear in those two brown orbs, he saw red.

The first wolf was dead before the others even caught onto his scent. The second joined him, almost seconds after. Blood began to stain the white covered ground as he slashed his way through wolf after wolf. One wolf jumped on his back and sunk his teeth into Yokozawa's shoulder, while another slammed into Yokozawa's side, but Yokozawa was not to be defeated. He rolled onto his back, successfully knocking the wolf off and using his hind legs to kick away another one.

Jumping to his feat he began to move around the clearing at a blinding speed, attacking the remaining wolves from seemingly all sides. Before taking a defensive position in front of Hiyori and growling at the three remaining wolves.

The wolves paused and glanced around the clearing at their slain pack mates. It was obvious that they weren't going to win this, and they seemed to realize this. Bowing their heads in defeat, they began to back away before turning away and racing off.

Hiyori was frozen in her spot, her eyes glued on the carnage that was before her, unable to comprehend the image. Yokozawa's vision cleared and he glanced back at her.

"Hiyori." He whispered as he moved in front of the small child. "Are you alright?"

Tears began to form in those big eyes, and before Yokozawa could blink Hiyori was wrapped around his neck again, her face buried in his fur. "I was so scared." She cried. Yokozawa winced as she pressed into the bite mark on his shoulder, but made no move to stop the child. Instead he rested his head on her shoulder and sighed, listening to her sobs.

"HIYORI!" a voice cried cutting through the forest. Yokozawa pulled away and both glanced over as Kirishima burst into the clearing, brandishing a katana blade.

Kirishima surveyed the blood soaked clearing, and the bodies of the wolves before seeing Hiyori and the giant black wolf sitting next to her. "Get away from her!" He yelled and ran with his Katana at the Black wolf, but the wolf disappeared. Kirishima was about to give chase, but a whimper from his daughter stopped him and he dropped to his knees and pulled the child to him. "Hiyori. Are you alright?" Hiyori only clung to her father and continued to cry. Kirishima picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "Let's go home."

As the father left, a black wolf with golden brown eyes watched as the pair disappeared from view before turning away and heading back to where he left his party. With in minutes he reached the spot where he left his clothes and quickly transformed back into his human form and dressed. Walking out into the opening he was met by a hundred curious eyes as he swung himself onto his horse.

"Takano-san, What was that dreadful scream?" Lord Onodera questioned his sons bodyguard as he rode up to the now mounted man.

Takano shook his head smiling, "A wolf was protecting his cub from an enemy, nothing to be worried about." Lord Onodera studied Takano for a moment before nodding and turning his horse around. Ritsu glanced back at Takano curiously and Takano met his eyes with a smirk causing the brunette to blush and turn away, following after his father.

The ride home was completely silent between the two males. Ritsu wanted to ask Takano about what had happened, but couldn't find the right words, and Takano had a distracted look about him that made Ritsu hesitant to interrupt the wolf. He didn't want Takano thinking he cared for him after all.

They reached the Onodera's Mansion and after a brief dismissal from his father the pair were walking through the corridors leading to Ritsu's room.

Ritsu glanced up at Takano from under his bangs only to find the wolf staring down at him with that unreadable expression. Ritsu blushed and looked away quickly only to find they were approaching his door. For some reason this seemed to embarrass him more and he ducked his head a bit to hide his blush from the other.

They reached the door and Ritsu turned to Takano to say some kind of dismissal when Takano pulled Ritsu into a deep kiss. The brunette gasped and Takano used the opportunity to slip his tongue between the smaller males lips all while maneuvering Ritsu into the bedroom. Ritsu began to struggle and was able to push away for a moment as Takano reached back and shut the door.

"T—Takano w-what are you-?" Ritsu began to back up only to trip over is own two feet. Takano was upon him in seconds; pinning the younger male beneath him and once again covering his mouth with his own. Ritsu attempted to struggle once more but Takano was to strong to throw off. He was finally able to gas away from the others lips long enough to cry, "Takano! Get off –" He was silenced by another kiss, but this time Takano pulled away and stared down at the Onodera heir with that unreadable look again. Ritsu blushed. "W-what?"

For a moment Takano didn't answer and continued to stare. Ritsu was about to repeat the question when the wolf gathered the boy in his arms and buried his face in the nook of his neck. "If…anything ever happened to you…" Takano began before stopping and pinning Ritsu back down.

Ritsu wasn't given the chance to reply as he was kissed again, but Takano moved away and begin sucking and nibbling down his throat. Ritsu tried protesting but Takano was not to be swayed; his hand moved down to the boys waist and tugged on the strings of his hakama causing Ritsu to gasp, "W-what are you- ahh" he began but was distracted as Takano bit the juncture of his neck and collar bone.

Takano carefully untied the strings of the Hakama, and removed them before pushing aside the kimono underneath. For a moment he stopped and stared at the beautiful expansion of creamy skin displayed before him. "Beautiful." He whispered before he once again attacked the boy's neck.

Ritsu couldn't help the moans that started to pour out of his mouth. There was a fire spreading through his veins that he had never experienced before. It was like the pleasure of having Takano doing this to him was clouding his judgment. It only got worse as Takano reached his nipples.

Breathing hot air against them, Ritsu gasped as Takano took one of the perks into his mouth and began to suck while rolling the other in between his thumb and forefinger. He continued to suck for a minute before switching and doing the same to the other. Ritsu was becoming a squirming mess, and Takano was barely touching him! He had no idea he was this sensitive. However, the feeling was only momentary, because Takano continued going down. Ritsu glanced down at the mop of black hair dangerously close to his member and gasped out "W-what are you-" The look in Takano's eyes silenced him.

"I will always protect you, Ritsu Onodera" Takano stated and Ritsu opened his mouth only to throw his head back as Takano took him into his mouth. Pleasure washed through Ritsu in waves and Ritsu could do nothing to stop it. Takano's head bobbed up and down on his member and Ritsu arched and moaned with every touch. After a few moments Ritsu exploded into Takano's mouth and not one drop left it. Takano continued to stop until the Onodera heir was finished before he crawled back up the smaller male's body and kissed him. Ritsu was still trembling from his orgasm and put up no fight against the lips, not even with the taste of his own semen on his lips. Takano smirked as Ritsu began to drift. "I love you Ritsu."

Meanwhile, back with the father, daughter duo, Hiyori had drifted off to sleep during the walk back to the house and Kirishima had her tucked under his chin. His mind was circling over the events of the day, when his home came into view. As he approached, he noticed a figure looming in the shadows. "Who are you?" He called and was more than surprised when Yokozawa stepped into the light, however, it was shortlived and his eyes narrowed. "Yokozawa-san? I thought you left?"

"I … came back." The blue eyed man said looking away. " I realized, " I wasn't ready to leave yet. If that's alright with you."

Kirishima was about to answer when Hiyori chose that moment to wake up, "Fumi-san! You came back!" She cried climbing out of her fathers arms and running at the blue eyed man. She flung her self around his legs. "I thought you'd never come back! Never leave us again!" Yokozawa bent down and gathered the eight year old in his arms.

Kirishima watched and slowly his anger ebbed away. It wasn't Yokozawa's fault Hiyori followed him, the man wasn't responsible for her. Kirishima sighed and moved towards the pair only to stop when he noticed something on Yokozawa side; Blood. 'Yokozawa's wounds healed days ago. Why would he be bleeding now?' Then an image of that wolf from before popped in his head. He was bleeding there too. Could Yokozawa and the wolf- Kirishima shook his head. Werewolves were wiped out years ago, and unless this man had somehow escaped it all.

"Daddy! Can Yokozawa stay?" Hiyori asked and Kirishima glanced up at the two sets of eyes watching him. He met Yokozawa's and for the first time noticed how Yokozawa's pupils were inhumanly slanted. Realization hit him right then and there. Yokozawa was a werewolf.

OK CHAPTER FINISHED! How do you guys think Kirishima will react to finding out Yokozawa's secret? R&R Please!


	12. Chapter 11

**OK I finally can update! Sorry for the temporary Hiatus guys, not quite sure what happened there. Well enjoy the chapter should have a new one up soon.**

A flurry of emotion passed through Kirishima; shock, confusion, anger. He tried to convince himself that he was mistaken, that Yokozawa had possibly reopened the wounds somehow, and that his pupils just looked slanted, but his mind kept connecting the dots right back to the inevitable truth. Yokozawa was a werewolf. His grip on his Katana tightened.

"Hiyori. Go Inside." Kirishima commanded. Hiyori glanced up at her father. Her confusion evident.

"Daddy?" she questioned.

"Inside now!" Kirishima ordered and Hiyori quickly complied, running across the small garden area. She paused at the door, but the look on her fathers face told her not to stay there. As soon as she disappeared Kirishima turned his gaze to Yokozawa.

The blue eyed man's gaze held confusion, but it soon faded into understanding. He opened his mouth to speak but Kirishima beat him to it. "I should have realized it sooner." Yokozawa closed his mouth and remained silent, his muscels tense. "You lying naked in that forest, covered in blood. Bandits. Ha. What a pathetic lie. Your wounds how they seem to disappear. It's all so obvious."

"Sometimes it takes awhile for truths to set in." Yokozawa whispered closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, before he began to shift. Kirishima watched as the man before him transformed into the very wolf from earlier. Sitting in place, Yokozawa met Kirishima's eyes. "So I guess all that matters now is, what happens next."

Kirishima bit the inside of his cheek and drew his sword. He knew what had to be done. "Your a danger to Hiyori. You can't exist."

Yokozawa watched, but didn't move. "If that is what you want Kirishima-san. I won't fight you."

Kirishima knuckles turned white as he bagan to advance toward the blue eyed wolf sitting before him. He stared into the blue eyes of the man he had accepted into his home, the man he had somewhat befreinded and shared the kiss with after his daughters makeshift tea party. He stopped before the wolf and raised the sword above his head. Yokozawa's eyes never left his, even as the sword fell.

888

Ritsu was fast asleep when Takano placed a blanket over top the young heir, and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. It was just passed noon and the "bodyguard" had to report to Lord Onodera about his son.

Moving quickly and quietly, Takano opened the door only to find the Kohinata heiress standing before him. She seemed shocked to see him there and blushed in embarressment. "Um Is Rii-chan there? He's supposed to accompany me into town today."

Takano stared down at the young beauty infront of him and felt a wave of bitterness in the back of his mind. How dare she claim what was his, how dare she and her family try to take Ritsu from him. He had half a mind to tell the girl no, but he quickly squashed it down, and moved aside. The girl saw Ritsu and blushed gently as she moved into the room, but Takano didn't stay to see what happened. He had a job to do and the sooner he did that the sooner he could get back to his mate.

However as he began to walk away, an odd scent hit him. At first he thought the scent was of strawberries, and if it had been he would have brushed it off, but this scent was underneath that smell. It was a scent of muskyness, and it was floating down the hall.

Pushing aside his thoughts of Lord Onodera, Takano began to follow the smell through out the house. It was everywhere, and at somepoints the smell of strawberries had been swallowed up by it. Eventually Takano came to a set of double doors where the smell was the strongest, but before he could examine further, the doors swung open and Lady Onodera appeared.

"Takano-san?" the woman greeted raising a thin eyebrow. "What is your business in my private quarters?" Her green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ah, I'm sorry Lady Onodera," Takano replied acting as nonchalunt as he could, "I was on my way to find Lord Onodera and seemed to have taken a wrong turn or two. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

The woman studied him for a moment, her green eyes so much like Ritsu's. "Can you protect my son?" her voice was so quiet Takano alomst missed her words.

"Excuse me?"

Lady Onodera turned to face him fully, "Can you protect my son? If Ritsu were in trouble would you throw your life on the line to save his."

Takano stared at the woman before him. She was tall and thin and at one point had been a great beauty, but the lines of age where beginning to show. Her walk was less gracefull than it once was, and her voice was more tired. Lady Onodera was an older woman, and Takano could see the love and care she had for her son. "A thousand times over."

Lady Onodera went quiet and a sad smile washed over her face. In a small, barely audible whisper she said, "You may need to." Before turning and walking away with out a word. Takano stared after her, unsure what had just transpired between the two of them.

A bell rang in the distance signaling the turn of the hour, and it snapped him out of his thoughts. He had to go see Lord Onodera before the Lord came to find him. Turning from the direction Lady Onodera had disappeared to he retraced his steps to the main hall and went to find the Lord. His mind swirling with confusion and questions that would have to wait.

888

"I-I can't do it."

The sword had stopped mere inches from Yokozawa's face, before it clattered to the ground a ways away from the pair. Yokozawa stared as Kirishima sank to his knees. Making a quick decision, Yokozawa slowly moved forward and rested his enormous head on the other mans shoulder. Kirishima stiffened at the contact but made no move to stop him.

Yokozawa shifted back to his human form and gently wrapped his arms around the older man. "I swear to you. I would never harm Hiyori or you. I...care for you both, more than I have ever cared for another." Kirishima said nothing. He didn't move, only breathed in Yokozawa's musky scent. "I blame myself for what happened today. I... I saw someone who hurt me, and Hiyori saw me in my other state... I ran, and she followed me. The moment I heard her scream. I... I've never been so scared in my life. I killed the wolves and..." Yokozawa never finished the sentence, his lips were taken by the other man and he was forcefully pushed down to the ground.

Taken by surprise, the wolf put up little resistance to the other mans advances, even as his haori was removed and a tounge slipped through his slightly parted lips, brushing forcefully against his semi enlarged k-9's. Yokozawa would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy the kiss, or the hands that were beginning to wander about his body, especally as Kirishima palmed his semi hard member, but in the back of Yokozawa's mind he knew it couldn't continue, and so did Kirishima.

Neither made a sound as Yokozawa pushed the other male away. Kirishima stood and turned away from the wolf as Yokozawa replaced his haori and straightened his shirt. The human male walked to where he had discarded his sword and replaced it in it's sheath. He didn't turn around, couldn't, he had to remain strong, "If you choose to stay you may. I won't stop you either way." with that Kirishima walked to the door Hiyori had disappeared behind and disappeared.

Yokozawa stared after him for a few moments more before closing his eyes. A cold wind swirled around him and whispering softly he said, "I'm sorry." and when his eyes snapped open, they flashed yellow.

AN: OK What is Yokozawa going to do next hmm? R&R Please!


	13. Chapter 12

AN: WHOOP! I AM BACK IN BUSINESS! After a very very long time of not updating I am back! YAY! I am so sorry for random hiatus, I got lost on the path of life… seriously that actually isn't a lie. I had graduation, I got a Job and am now working my butt off, and all the while attempting to make sense of the long list of stories simultaneously flowing through my head. It is because off all you amazing reviewers that give me the power to continue on, so please bear with me for as you have all probably seen I am very bad about when I update. Well That said, I hope you all enjoy the story. May the power of youth guide your eyes across the lines of my story! Which I own nothing….

Chapter 12

The village square was packed by the time the small wedding party arrived, lead by the "happy" couple. Originally it was supposed to be just the said couple, a simple trip into town for a fitting, but it quickly turned into a huge ordeal, as both Ritsu's and An's mothers decided to join and then drag their reluctant husbands along with them. Add in an annoyed Takano and this wedding party was a picture of perfection. No one really wanted to be there; well at least none of the men, the woman were just happy to have an excuse to shop. Ritsu was constantly being pulled from stall to stall by his energetic fiance and barely had a moments rest. A simple trip turned into a rather long and expensive trip, and they had yet to reach the tailor shop.

Takano watched the two with barely concealed annoyance. He hated watching the human female run her hands over Ritsu, and wanted nothing more than to pull the younger male into one of the alley ways and show him who he belonged to, but he restrained himself. Ritsu wasn't ready for that. Not yet anyways, and Takano didn't want to scare the boy, but that bitch had better stop touching him.

Finally after an hour of nonstop browsing,the group reached the tailor shop, and the women of the group whisked An into the other room for her fitting, much to Takano's and secretly Ritsu's relief. The others went back to the bridal room to watch the fitting, but Ritsu stayed in the parlor, giving the excuse that it was bad luck to see the kimono before the wedding. He had hoped to grab a few seconds of alone time, but that thought seemed foolish as Takano settled himself on the bench beside him.

The wolf had yet to speak to him since the events that transpired in his bedroom, and for some reason it drove the poor boy mad. All he could think about was what had happened earlier. How Takano had touched him. His skin still burned from the sensation of the wolf's hands, and it scared the living hell out of the Onodera heir.

What was this feeling? Was it normal? All Ritsu wanted was for the man to run his hands over him again, to hold him, to kiss him and to do that thing with his- Ritsu shook his head. What was he thinking? He was at his future wife's fitting for their wedding, he shouldn't be thinking of another person, least of all another man.

Ritsu tried to distract himself by looking around the room, but it was just an ordinary tailor shop with shelves upon shelves of fabrics, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes off the wolf. Takano glanced over at the Onodera heir and smirked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Ritsu blushed looking away from the handsome wolf. "I-I was just thinking we should get you fitted for a Kimono as well."

Takano frowned and leaned into Ritsu, "And why's that?"

Ritsu shivered as Takano's breath tickled his ear, and felt an unknown urge spread through his body. He wanted Takano to keep talking like that. "Y-you'll need it." he said.

"For?" the wolf asked and Ritsu felt ready to melt.

"For my...wedding." Ritsu said softly and suddenly Takano was gone from his side. Blinking his head clear, Ritsu looked up to see the wolf standing above him an annoyed look etched onto his face, and Ritsu became all to aware of how alone the two were at the moment.

Takano's eyes glowed a bright golden color as his hand shot out and gripped Ritsu's chin, forcing the younger male to look him in the eyes. "Mark my words Ritsu." he breathed, his hot breath fanning across the boys face. "I won't let you marry that girl. You are my mate, and no human female is going to take you away from me. Especially one you don't even love."

A chill ran down Ritsu's spine, "Wha-"

"Don't try to lie to me Onodera Ritsu." Takano barked using the younger males full name. "I've seen the way you look at her, and I've heard whose name you call out in your sleep. Trust me it's not hers."

Ritsu's face lit up in embarrassment. He was too close to Takano, he couldn't think straight. His throat was dry and the burning sensation was back in full force. In the back of his mind a voice was telling him to get out of there, but he couldn't move. Takano had him, and for a moment Ritsu wanted him to do something, but the wolf pulled away.

"Onodera?" a man called from behind the counter. "Your wife is just about done, do you need anything?"

"Ah no thank you," Ritsu breathed a little flustered. The man bowed and then left the room again to go check on the rest of the party. Ritsu glanced over to Takano, but the wolf was facing the other way.

Ritsu lowered his eyes and began to fiddle with the hem of his haori. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or angry, but all of a sudden he didn't want to be in that room anymore. Standing from his seat he walked out of the store ignoring the calls from the wolf behind him.

Once outside, the Onodera heir took a deep breath before starting a slow pace toward the compound. He knew Takano was following him, and he knew that he would hear hell from his parents for leaving An in the middle of the fitting, but he would apologize later. He needed to be alone right now; in fact he was about ready for a drink.

This whole situation drove him mad. First he is forced into a marriage with a woman he thought of as a sister, and then he is being stalked by a possessive shape-shifting wolf who claims that he's his mate. His father can barely stand to be in the same room as him, and to top it all off his stomachs hurting. Why couldn't he have a normal life? Why couldn't he just say no?

Sighing in defeat, Ritsu stopped walking and stared at the ground for a few seconds, before looking up to the green banners that hung off the compound walls. He knew why. He was an Onodera, soon to be a Lord just like his father. It was his job to sacrifice his happiness for the rest of the village, and a union between the Kohinata's and Onodera's was exactly what the village needed. He just wished there was another way.

"Ritsu." Takano's voice was low and gentle. "We should return. The others will be missing you." Ritsu didn't want to go back. He wanted to run. He wanted to be anywhere but there, he wanted to be free, but now the only place he had is gone, just like the only person he had.

A hand touched his shoulder, and Ritsu knew it was Takano's by the way it seared right through his Haori. For a moment he closed his eyes and imagined Takano's hands running across his body. He imagined Takano taking him away from this place, and then he came back down to reality, and shrugged the hand off. This wasn't a fairy-tale, he wasn't a princess who needed to be saved. He was a man, and he had the rest of the village to think off.

Turning around, he walked past the wolf with out so much as a glance, and headed back to the tailor shop. Takano following behind.

888

Watching from a distance, Yokozawa stared at the boy in front of Takano with realization and anger. This was the boy that had driven Takano to leave him. This human child was the fixation of Takano's love, the one Takano dreamt about every night that he was with Yokozawa, the one that had stolen Takano from Yokozawa before the wolf had met the other male.

Jumping from the roof Yokozawa quickly moved to the street the two where on and watched as they entered a small tailor shop. Moving to glance through the window, he watched the boy as he was embraced by a woman in a silken kimono, but he didn't focus on her for long. He was watching Takano, and he loved and hated what he saw.

Jealousy was not a good color on anyone, least of all a wolf, and Takano was green with envy. Yokozawa could see the restraints Takano so carefully held on to slowly slipping away and it made Yokozawa smile to think that Takano wasn't going to get his happy ending with the boy he so craved, but at the same time a sickening feeling crept into the blue eyed wolfs stomach. Takano was jealous of the boy, and Yokozawa was just a memory to the wolf. Takano had practically forgotten the time they shared together, the sweet nothings they had whispered to each other when no one else around. How could that have really meant nothing to the other wolf.

Glancing at the boy Yokozawa studied him trying to find what was so special. He hid as they left the store, and followed the group down the street never taking his eyes off the boy. He couldn't understand the other wolfs interest in the brown haired boy. Though there was something strange about the party. For a moment he thought he smelled another wolf among them, but the scent was carefully hidden so he couldn't quite pinpoint who it was. Was it the boy?

Yokozawa stopped a few yards away as the group reached the compound, watching as the woman in the silk kimono and the boy bid goodbye to one another, and make their way to opposite sides of the compound with the adults leading the way. Takano stuck close to the boys side, obviously agitated and as the two disappeared into the house Yokozawa relinquished his post. To pursue any further would alert Takano to his presence and in doing so give away his new found plan. He would use this boy to get to Takano, and when it was all said and done, he would kill them both.

AN: Alrighty my friends, that's it for this chapter! What is Yokozawa going to do? What is he planning? Who is this other wolf? R&R please!


End file.
